


Fight Night

by elliottstjames



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottstjames/pseuds/elliottstjames
Summary: Katya moved herself in time to the music, in a way Trixie had never seen - especially from her two-left-footed girlfriend, grinding her hips an throwing her head back, her mouth hanging open.





	Fight Night

Trixie kicked off her shoes by the door to the apartment and dropped her wig on top. She was always so shit hot on looking after her wigs - as if they were her own children, as Katya would say - but tonight was not the night for it. Her number was off, she kept messing up her moves, and she had left things with Katya without talking it out. Work had been terrible. The pair, usually inseparable, had had the biggest fight hey had ever had, twenty minutes before Trixie had to leave, which meant neither of them had chance to talk it out or apologize. 

This had to be millionth time that the two of them had bickered about Trixie leaving for the filming of All Stars 3. Katya was adamant that Trixie would be stupid to pass up an opportunity like this, how unfairly soon she had left season seven - Trixie, however, made the argument that she loves where she is at the moment, and didn't want to change anything from how it is. Either way, things shouldn't have been left as they had done.

Pulling out her earrings, Trixie wanders into her and Katya's shared bedroom, looking for something to change into. Before she can pass the threshold however, she is being herded back into the living room.

"Katya, what the fuck?" Trixie exclaimed, before the door to the bedroom was quickly shut.

"Just wait like two minutes, you came home earlier than I thought!" Katya yelled, and by the sound of something, tripped over something in the room. 

"Why can't I come in? Are you still mad about All Stars?" Trixie shouted back, banging on the door, that Katya had now locked.

"No, I'm not mad, I'm coming out in like two seconds!" Katya called.

"I'm fine with you being a psycho, but at least let me take my make-up off! I look like a barbie that fell in a fire!" Trixie cried. A few seconds later,the door cracked open, and Katya threw a pack of make-up wipes at Trixie.

"You look beautiful." Katya told her, before the door was slammed shut again.

Trixie resigned herself to the couch, scrolling through her phone as she scrubbed at her make-up. If Katya was going to be weird tonight, then Trixie was going to let her. After a few minutes, music started playing out of the speakers in the living room. Bass-y, slow music, coming from Katya's phone. The bedroom door opened, and Trixie watched Katya slink out, her tight body wrapped in a black lace catsuit, her face painted beautifully, with her - at this point, signature - red lip. 

"What are you-?" Trixie started, only to stop her self at Katya putting her finger to her lips, silencing her. 

Katya moved herself in time to the music, in a way Trixie had never seen - especially from her two-left-footed girlfriend, grinding her hips an throwing her head back, her mouth hanging open.

Trixie was left to gawk at the sight in front of her, this beautiful woman, this incredible man, dancing and swaying, putting on a show, just for Trixie. All thoughts of their venomous argument flew straight out of Trixie's head. Often she would think that Katya would finally touch her, make contact with skin against that beautiful black lace, but every time Katya got close, Trixie's heart racing, the older woman would slide away. 

As the music swelled, Katya got braver and braver with her moves. As she bent forward, exposing her black thong through the lace, Trixie thought that if - in that instant - she dropped dead, that she would even fight it. If this is the last thing she saw, that was okay with her.

The music started to slow, and Katya crawled towards Trixie, her black nails splayed across Trixie's fishnets, moving slowly up Trixie's chest and around her neck. Their lips met without either of them planning it, it just sort of happened, a magnetic pull. Trixie finally pulled away, wearing most of Katya's Russian Red lipstick.

"I'm sorry for fighting, baby. I love you, so much." Trixie blurted, ready to make up with this beautiful woman, and deal with a problem that she had that was making her tuck rather uncomfortable.

Katya shushed her. "Let me say this, Trixie. I've been working out what to say all night." She smiled sheepishly. "I will support you, whatever. I don't care if you go on that show again - I care that you're happy, whether that's in the studios filming you win the series, or whether you're burning pasta in your underwear."

Trixie giggled. "I need to realize that this is your decision, and not mine to make. Do whatever you think is right, and I will support you, 100%." Katya finished.

Trixie looked up at her with big eyes. "I'm so in love with you." She said, pulling Katya down for a long kiss. "I think you're right, baby. I've been thinking, and this opportunity won't come again. I'm calling Ru in the morning to tell her I'm coming." Trixie told Katya, who beamed.

"Now help me out of these damn tights and help me with the boner that's cutting off the circulation to anything below my waist." Trixie grinned. 

Their mouths melded together in a way that they'd only ever felt with each other, as they slowly rose from the couch and towards their bedroom, without breaking the kiss. Once there, Katya lifted Trixie, dropping her unceremoniously on the bed and crowding over her, pulling the short, pink dress over her head.

Katya's deft fingers made short work of Trixie's tights and corset, leaving her bare and exposed, while she, herself was still fully clothed, right down to her six-inch heels. Trixie whined at the lack of contact, and reached to wrap her hand around her dick, only to have Katya slap her hand away. The older queen made a show of spreading her legs over Trixie's thighs, leaning down to capture Trixie's mouth in a kiss. She moved her way down Trixie's naked body, leaving a kiss or several hickeys in one spot before moving lower, until she was pressing her face into the soft skin below her girlfriend's belly button. 

Trixie moaned at the feeling of Katya's perfectly straight teeth pulling at the soft skin at the bottom of her stomach, and move lower at such a slow pace, it made her itch. Eventually, finally, Katya laid a soft kiss to the base of Trixie's dick, before sitting upright and moving to get off of her legs. Trixie was about to scream.

"You tease!" She yelled. Katya cackled with laughter.

"You know I'm only joking, mama." She said, getting back into bed and slowly kissing Trixie while working a hand around her cock. Katya could feel her own tuck becoming more and more painful with the pressure of her dick swelling, but no, she pushed those kind of thoughts to the back of her mind. Tonight was about Trixie.

After Katya had made her way back down Trixie's chest, still trailing kisses - agonizingly slowly, Trixie thought - she wrapped one hand around the base of Trixie's cock, the other under her balls, and sucked the head into her mouth. Trixie let out a low moan, having been teased for so long and made to wait, the feeling of Katya's swirling tongue felt like bliss. She ran her fingers through Katya's long, wavy wig, pulling it gently to the side to free it from her head. From there, she could see the lipstick that she loved so much on Katya's mouth, now covering her entire dick, extracting a whole new batch of explicit sounds from her lungs. 

As Katya was working her mouth on Trixie, her hands were wandering. One, covering the few inches of Trixie that she couldn't fit in her mouth, and the other, trailing lower. Katya worked messily, leaving enough saliva for her fingers to start working on Trixie's bud, small circles that made her whimper, to bold thrusts with her fingers that achieved high-pitched screams. Katya pulled off Trixie's dick, licking and sucking over her balls and taking them into her mouth before removing her fingers and replacing them with her tongue. 

Trixie moved hands slowly, jerking every few seconds due to the sensation of Katya's tongue inside her. She worked her fingers over Katya's shoulders to carefully unzip the catsuit, while Katya fingered her with one hand to get the other out of a sleeve. Finally, they were both naked, moving back to making out. Slow, sensual kisses - something that Trixie had loved about Katya from the start, how quickly she can change from wild and crazy to loving and passionate. That and how Trixie has to hold her when she laughs.

Katya was led down on her side on the bed, with Trixie spooned in front of her. Katya gently felt at Trixie's entrance, making sure not to hurt her, before slowly pushing inside. Katya let her head fall back and Trixie moaned, long and low, until Katya bottomed out, the two men pushed together as close as possible. Trixie lifted her leg over Katya's behind her, pushing Katya deeper into her, causing the older queen to hiss. 

Trixie tilted her head back to meet Katya's lips in a slow kiss, while Katya started moving inside her. Every stroke felt like she was both burning from the inside out, and flying high above the earth - Trixie was in bliss, moaning and whining as Katya wrapped a hand around her cock, pumping in time with her thrusts. 

"Kat- Brian I- I'm gunna-." Trixie spluttered, writhing under Katya's touch. 

"Come on baby, let go." Katya hissed, speeding up her thrusts to pound inside her girlfriend, the sounds of slapping skin filling the air.

Trixie came into Katya's hand and over the sheets, Katya not far behind, shooting inside Trixie's, now raw, entrance. Katya dipped her head down after her release to lick gently at her own liquids now dripping from Trixie, while the younger queen whimpered at the overstimulation of the now very sensitive area. Once she was clean, Katya pressed a soft kiss to Trixie's ass, before scooting up the bed to capture Trixie's lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you." She murmured. Trixie smiled.

"I love you too."


End file.
